Chikara Pokémon
by Roxas-Uzumaki
Summary: El Team Galactic pone en marcha su nuevo plan y dispara un rayo de energía de un cañón que pone en riesgo el Mundo Pokemon y el Mundo Real(solo humanos). Pokemon empiezan a aparecer en el Mundo Real con la intención de destruirlo todo a su paso, solo jóvenes elegidos pueden enfrentar esta amenaza y salvar ambos mundos.


Distorsión Dimensional

*Dimensión Espacio-tiempo, fecha desconocida*

Dos enormes Pokémon se encontraban en una lucha, los motivos de esta se desconocen. Los portadores de las piedras legendarias, la Perla y el Diamante, los controladores supremos del tiempo y el espacio. Estos dos Pokemon en una de sus tantas luchas parecía que algo no estaba bien, ocurrían cosas en el Mundo Pokémon...

*Brigada subterránea del Team Galactic, posición exacta desconocida, fecha 3 de febrero del 2013*

-Preparen el Alienador dimensional- Ordeno una voz entre las sombras del lugar.

-Sí, señor.

Estas personas se encontraban en una cabina de mando que de frente tenia una gran vitrina de vidrio, por el cual veían una especie de cañón de tamaño colosal color blanco con dorado. Unos pequeños focos de color azul que tenia el cañón por todas partes empezaron a brillar, y se movió hasta quedar totalmente de forma vertical.

-Iniciando conteo regresivo para disparo de Alineador Dimensional.- Dijo una voz femenina proveniente de altavoces.- Cien...noventa y nueve...noventa y ocho...noventa y siete...

*Dimensión espacio tiempo, fecha desconocida*

El Pokémon que vive en el espacio, Palkia. El Pokémon que viaja en el espacio, Dialga. Ambos seguían peleando, sus choques de energía ocasionaban distorsiones que afectaban el Mundo Pokémon. Del hombro derecho de Palkia la perla comenzó a emitir un resplandor rosa, lo mismo sucedía con el diamante en el pecho de Dialga, emitía un resplandor azul, parecía que ambos recargaban energía para realizar un ataque de gran escala.  
*Superficie de la brigada subterránea del Team Galactic, 3 de febrero del 2013, 3:25 a.m.*  
El cañón ahora se encontraba en la superficie de la tierra, listo para ser disparado en cualquier momento.

- Cinco... cuatro... tres... dos... uno... Alineador Dimensional, fuego.- Un rayo de varios colores salió dispara hacia el cielo nocturno, que después de un rato desapareció dentro de un agujero que se abrió de la nada y se cerró después de tragarse el disparo.

*Dimensión espacio-tiempo, fecha desconocida*

Ambos Pokémon legendarios ya estaban listos para lanzar sus ataques. Palkia de un movimiento desenlazo Spacial Rend y Dialga de un feroz rugido desencadena Roar of Time. Ambos ataques lanzados con el poder restantes de aquellos Pokémon. Un segundo antes de la colisión de los ataques el mismo agujero que se trago al rayo del cañón aparece, y de él salió el rayo, llevándose consigo los ataques de Palkia y Dialga. Las tres energías combinadas crearon una explosión que abrió un agujero negro que se empezó a expandir. Los dos Pokémon se retiraron como si hubieran olvidado su conflicto, tan solo con sentir lo peligroso que puede ser estar cerca de tal fenómeno.  
Palkia y Dialga regresaron a sus respectivas dimensiones. El agujero negro creció tanto que cubrió toda la dimensión en la que se encontraba. Sus efectos fueron tan potentes que se empezaron a apreciar en todos los lugares del Mundo Pokémon. En forma de auroras boreales de varios colores.

*Región Kanto, Pueblo Paleta, 3 de febrero, 3:40 a.m.*

-Pika pi.- Molestaba una criatura Pokemon a su entrenador para que despertara.

-No molestes Pikachu... aun es noche... déjame dormir...- Respondió el muchacho sin levantarse de su cama.

El pequeño roedor enojado lo ataca con Thunder Bolt, el joven al recibir el ataque grita y se retuerce como loco y cae de la cama.

-! Te dije que me dejaras dormir Pikachu!- Grito el muchacho teniendo los pelos de punta y humeando por el trueno.  
Ahora que el Pikachu ya tenía la atención de su entrenador, se dirigió a la ventana y le hizo una señal para que fuera a ver. El entrenador se calmo y fue a ver qué es lo que le quería enseñar su Pokémon. Al ver el cielo su rostro tomo una reacción de sorpresa y se le quedo viendo por unos segundos.

-Tenemos que ir rápido con el Profesor Oak.- el Pikachu respondió con un "Pika" y se subió a su hombro.- Ok, vamos.- Se fue en pijamas, solo alisto con un gorra y fue corriendo hacia el laboratorio del Profesor.

*Frontera entre Kanto y Johto, Mt. Silver, 3 de febrero, 5:00 a.m.*

Un entrenador se encontraba en Mt. Silver. El entrenador caminaba en lo alto de la montaña con una ropa ligera sin ningún tipo de abrigo, cualquier persona normal no podría resistir un frío tan extremo como él lo hacía. Nevaba ligeramente, de pronto un temblor sacudió la tierra y de la profunda nieve salió un enorme Pokémon salvaje, un Mamoswime. El salvaje grito y corrió para atacar al entrenador, entonces el joven tomo una de sus pokebolas y la lanzo. De ella salió un Venasaur. El entrenador le ordeno usar Frenzy Plant y de ese solo movimiento el Mamoswine fue derrotado, entonces el entrenador regreso a Venasaur a su pokebola y continúo caminando.  
Se detuvo en una cueva que encontró para poder dormir un poco, llamo a otro de sus Pokemon , ahora un Pikachu, para que le hiciera compañía en su descanso. Se sentó y se recostó contra la pared de la cueva, su Pikachu se acomodo en sus piernas. La nieve se detuvo y al poco rato el cielo se despejo. El entrenador pudo notar unas extrañas auroras boreales que cambian de color, algo que se le hizo raro ya que parecía que el iba ahí a entrenar seguido y esa fue la primera vez que veía esas auroras. Entonces decidió terminar su descanso, regreso a Pikachu a su pokebola y deja la cueva para seguir caminando.

*Región Hoen, Ciudad Petalia, 3 de febrero del 2013, 7:00 a.m.*  
Una joven muchacha de pelo castaño estaba en su habitación viendo el cielo por su ventana junto a su Blaziken.

-¿Acaso no es hermoso el amanecer Blaziken?- Blaziken solo respondió diciendo "Blaze"- Y lo es aun mas con estas bellas luces que cambian de color, aunque se verían mejor de noche... pero aun así no deberían aparecer estas auroras en esta ciudad...

-¡Hermana baja rápido!- Interrumpió una voz que parecía de un niño.- ¡Tu desayuno se enfría!

-¡Oh, cierto!- Se apuro en bajar- Vamos rápido Blaziken, hoy será un día muy ocupado.

*Región Sinnoh, Pueblo Hojas Gemelas, 3 de febrero del 2013, 11:00 a.m.*

-Los Rampardos fueron feroces Pokémon del pasado que aterrorizaban a sus presas, eran de los temibles, vivían en manadas, por lo tanto eran difíciles de derrotar y tenían grandes territorios. No eran tampoco muy amigables entre ellos, cada momento peleaban por ser el líder de la manada, solo el mas fuerte podía liderarlos. Se alimentaban principalmente de carne de...

-Vaya, estos programas informativos dan miedo, que bueno que esos Pokémon ya no existen.- Dijo una señora peli azul mientras le daba comida a un Glameow.

-¡Mama! !Mama!- Entro de pronto una muchacha también peli azul que venia con un Piplup fuera de la casa.- Auroras boreales de varios colores aparecieron.

-Hija, está loca- Respondió la madre.- Es imposible que ese tipo de luces aparezcan en esta zona, y mucho menos en plena luz del día.

-Pero...

-Suspendemos este programa para informales lo siguiente.- Interrumpió la televisión.- Se registra la aparición de unas extrañas auroras boreales en Ciudad Rocavelo, no se sabe de donde salieron o por que salieron, es la primera vez que algo así sucede en esa ciudad... esperen... me acaban de informar que esto también sucede en la Liga Pokémon... no... al parecer... esta sucediendo en toda la Región Sinnoh... y en el mundo entero... Sinnoh, Kanto, Unova, Kalos, Johto y Hoen... en cada ciudad y pueblo de estas regiones esta ocurriendo... algo grande está a punto de ocurrir, o eso se cree... les seguiremos informando...-Corta la transmisión volviendo a su programación habitual.

-No lo puedo creer...- Es todo lo que dijo la madre. Esto dejo congeladas a ambas como también a sus Pokémon . Solo decidieron salir a ver el fenómeno, como la demás gente del pueblo que ya se encontraban afuera presenciando.

*Región Johto, Lago Furia, 3 de febrero del 2013, 6:20 a.m.*

-Parece que ha comenzado...- Dijo una voz femenina.- Es hora. Vamos Espeon.- Un Espeon asintió y se marcharon a un lugar que solo ellas sabían.  
El poder del cañón del Team Galactic junto a los ataques de Palkia y Dialga ocasiono un gran disturbio y confusión a todas las personas y Pokémon del mundo entero. Pero el efecto no solo quedo ahí, distorsionó la Dimensión espacio-tiempo y el Mundo Pokémon, pero aun así el daño llego aun mas lejos. Como el nombre del cañón lo dice, Alineador Dimensional, esto llego hasta otra dimensión, pero ¿Con que propósito haría eso el Team Galactic? Es un total misterio. El punto es que el disparo abrió la puerta a otra dimensión, conectándola con el Mundo Pokémon. Solo que las manifestaciones en el otro mundo fueron diferentes, en este no aparecieron las auroras, sino que algo mucho peor ocurriría, algo que cambiaria la vida de varios jóvenes de aquel mundo extraño y sin la existencia de los Pokémon...

*3 de febrero del 2013, 9:00 a.m., Mundo Real.*


End file.
